Use of computing devices is becoming more ubiquitous by the day. Computing devices range from standard desktop computers to wearable computing technology and beyond. One area of computing devices that has grown in recent years is the hybrid computers. Hybrid computers may act as a tablet computer or a laptop computer. Many hybrid computers include input devices that may be separated from the screen.
Conventional hybrid computers may connect the screen to the input devices and/or other computing components with a variety of connection mechanisms. Stronger connection mechanisms consume a greater amount of energy, decreasing battery life and/or increasing the operating temperature of the hybrid computer. A robust connection mechanism with small dimensions and lower energy consumption enables a smaller, lighter form factor of the hybrid computer.